


New Halloween

by csichick_2



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot doesn't do Halloween.  Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



Eliot wouldn't say that he disliked Halloween, it had just never been a priority in his life. Or at least that was true before Hardison and Parker. He probably would have been content to continue to ignore the holiday, but the other two didn't give him that option. The first pumpkin Parker obtained in ways that probably weren't legal, Eliot didn't think too much of it. Once the sixth pumpkin in as many days appeared, Eliot started getting concerned. No sane person could every need that many jack-o-lanterns, but then again Parker does fit most every definition of insanity out there. He salvages the seeds from the guts of the pumpkins, figuring he can at least do something useful with them, though he'll deny ever having thought about finding somewhere to plant them so that Parker won't have to steal them the next year.

Hardison, on the other hand, was all about the decorations. Every possible inch of space was covered with something orange and/or black and Eliot thought it was starting to get ridiculous. He just counts himself thankful that the bedroom is spared decorations, because that would not have ended well. That doesn't stop him from scowling at the rest of them, but at least there's somewhere he can escape.

As for Eliot, his one concession to the holiday is taking advantage of the pumpkin everything that becomes available once October starts. And he makes everything from scratch with real pumpkins - legally obtained this time - not with that canned crap. He likes to pretend this isn't a change in behavior as he's made both pumpkin bread and pumpkin pie many times before, but he knows that's not true. In the past he would have made each recipe once, maybe, twice, during the season. Now he's making one, if not both, of them every single day. Hardison has a weakness for pumpkin pie, while Parker can devour pumpkin bread like it's the last food she'll ever see. Eliot likes to cook - they like to eat the results. It works.

Halloween still isn't his thing, but he can't say that he doesn't celebrate.


End file.
